THE SEVEN ENCOUNTERS THAT CHANGED MY LIFE
by Hanna91
Summary: "Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite." This is a story about love beyond the barriers of society and even the barriers we build ourselves. Pansy Parkinson and OC, Draco and Harry, Hermione and Fleur, OC and Padma Patil, Seamus and Dean, Ron and Lavender This is my first fic so please be nice. Helpful critique would be much appreciated though.
1. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER

We arrived outside Hogwarts at around about 12, I had to say from the outside it looked more daunting than I had imagined, on the way the way up the courtyard steps towards the great oak door it dawned on me again that this was it, I was probably never going back to Beauxbatons and at a stretch never going back to my beloved France.I was stuck here in what looked to be my own persona hell, a tall Scottish woman with the lopsided hat opened the doors and with her hand indicated for my aunt and I to enter. Walking through the labyrinth like halls even I had to admit that this castle had a sort of charm, I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was but It was there. As my aunt and the stern woman in front continued on, I trailed behind to look in detail at the various portraits, I noticed that along the crevices of the pictures there was a large amount of dust, I smiled because at Beauxbatons that wouldn't have been tolerated Madam Maxime would have had the caretakers head. We ground to a halt outside a large ugly gargoyle, I had been there all of the 5 minutes and was already seriously wondering who in their right mind deemed the decor of this castle acceptable and from the look upon my aunt's face, she was wondering very much the same thing.

The woman with the crooked hat muttered something to the gargoyle that I could have sworn sounded like Ice Mice, but I dismissed it because no sane person would use that as a password I thought as I ascended the spiral staircase that had appeared from behind the Gargoyle. The grand office that we entered appeared was empty, the crooked hat lady pulled out a seat for my aunt and began to tell her that she had heard good things about me. I on the other hand, could never resist a nosy so I began to look for interesting things to fiddle with, I was not let down, this office was awash with interesting artifacts, in one corner there was a wall full of what I guessed were portraits of past headmasters, books littered shelves that surrounded me I even spied one strange looking little book with a black hole going straight through it.I went to pick it up, but my attention was suddenly drawn to a beautiful bird nearby that had suddenly ruffled it gorgeous golden feathers. cautiously I moved closer making sure not to startle it, once I approached its cage it turned its head to me, Gently I stuck mu index finger through the gap in the bars. The bird moved its head forward and playfully nipped my finger and with new found confidence I began to stroke its feathered head, I then began to make clicking noises with my tongue to coax the bird further forwards as an unknown figure came up behind me.

"His name's Fawkes" Startled I pulled my hand from the cage as if it had scolded me and turned around, The figure was very tall, had a long silver beard and half-moon spectacles, behind the spectacles lay kind eyes with laugh lines surrounding them. Sensing I wasn't it trouble I extended my hand as I had been taught at Beauxbatons, to my surprise he grasped my hand in both his warm ones. "I'm Albus Dumbledore," He said, I politely told him my name then bowed my head in a customary fashion, Dumbledore chuckled to himself and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm flattered Miss Wintertide, but really there is no need for these formalities, you aren't at Beauxbatons anymore" I don't know what It was, I suppose it could have been a combination of his soft smile, warm voice and steady hand, but I raised my head and then strolled over to my aunt and extended his hand, my aunt accepted and introduced herself while the stern looking woman completely unperturbed by his sudden appearance handed him my files and stood up. She walked over to the dusty old hat I had noticed and beckoned for me, I didn't understand the situation one bit, but I walked politely over.  
"Could you please take a seat Miss Wintertide?" She asked  
I slowly descended upon the seat that she had vacated minutes before. Dumbledore came and stood behind my aunt's hands clasping the back and If I wasn't mistaken his face was adorned with a look of almost excitement. My confusion must have shown on my face because before I knew it he began explain what the hat did, I spoke up after he mentioned that the hat sorted the wearer into one of the four houses.  
"You expect me to put that on," I asked with mild disgust  
"Yes miss Wintertide, we do" Replied The crooked hat witch sternly  
But I stammered it looks filthy and I don't know who wore it previous- Before I could finish the hat itself interrupted me sounding very put out.  
" Excuse me I am perfectly clean I have been sorting fist years for generations and you are the only one to have complained"  
I bowed my head again and muttered sorry to the Hat before asking if it was able to sort 5th years. Dumbledore's eyes crinkled into a smile as he replied  
" Most of the children the hat sorts are first years yes, But It is able to sort those that are older, it just means you may be put into a house that you might not have been when you were a first year, our personalities change over the years but better late than never"

I bowed my head again this time with a smile adorning my face, The strict looking witch must have taken this as a signal because she promptly placed the hat on my head without a word. I didn't actually realise the hat was on my head until it began to speak it felt as though it was actually in my brain speaking from inside my head, it began to deliberate.  
" Hmmm, interesting, long line of Ravenclaws in your family I see, Oh and Slytherin but not many Hufflepuffs or Gryffindor's what a shame."  
The hat paused then began to mutter things I couldn't quite catch, so I spoke up "Excuse me I can't hear you I whispered. The hat then began to speak louder  
" you're as Loyal as a Hufflepuff and it will be your undoing, You're cunning like a Slytherin but not selfish enough, Smart like a Ravenclaw but not patient enough to make any real academic breakthroughs, But bravery, you have it in buckets, but your issues with trust will not bode well for Gryffindor"  
I suddenly became scared, I didn't want my entire future decided by a hat of all thing so I took the matter into my own hands.  
" Mr Dumbledore what house was he in?"  
"Gryfinndore"  
"And that lady in the hat"  
" Professor McGonagall was also in Gryffindor"  
" Are they good people"  
" Some of the best you will ever meet"  
"Then I want to be in their house"  
"Okay GRYFINDOR"

As though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders I looked up into the bright smiling eyes of Dumbledore as he clapped proudly to his left my aunt also sat clapping gently looking bemused but proud. McGonagall lifted the hat off my head and placed it back in its proper place as Dumbledore began to speak.  
" Well that was interesting never seen someone have such a long conversation with a hat" He smiled  
I blushed and looked at the floor as McGonagall spoke  
"I will take you to your house common room and dorms"  
She led the way out the room and just as I was about to exit Dumbledor grabbed the crook of my elbow gently he had a sad look in his eye this time.  
"Miss Wintertide your aunt has led me to believe that in France the name Wintertide is looked upon favourably please don't expect that here especially not in Gryffindor, the war hit people harder here than in France, please remember that.  
When he had finished speaking he fished in his robes and pulled out a brown bag.  
" Ice Mice" he offered  
I took one and smiled politely then turned to we walked through the halls McGonagall began explaining the history of the school, but I was too preoccupied to listen, What did Professor Dumbledore mean my ancestors were good people, Wintertides were good people, weren't they?


	2. PANSY, LIKE THE FLOWER?

As Professor McGonagall escorted me to Gryffindor tower I again glanced in awe at the sheer amount of history that the school held, I wondered how many extraordinary wizards had wandered these halls before me and for the first time since we arrived felt privileged to do so. Soon we approached a portrait that was slightly larger than the rest, it held a busty woman with a round face who seemed to be picking her teeth whilst using a silver chalice as a mirror. When she caught sight of McGonagall she hastily through the chalice over her shoulder and the entire painting began to move like a door and reveal an entrance, I could hear noise emanating from the other side of the tunnel and began to feel nervous again. Sensing my jitters McGonagall entered the tunnel first, once we had crossed to the other side she informed me that next time I would need a password to enter and that it changed weekly. This week Password was Wiggenweld, this all felt so surreal. McGonagall pointed the way to the girls dorm and told me that my bed had my trunk next to it and a fresh uniform laid out, I nodded and gave a thankful smile as she turned around and left. I stood there in the center of the room for a good five minutes before I realised how awkward I looked, and then I realized that slowly more and more people were beginning to stare, I tried aimlessly to look around the room and avoid their questioning gazes.I suddenly felt a hand tug at my coat sleeve, I turned towards the source of the tugging and found that behind me stood a girl similar height to me smiling, then I noticed her hair. It was bright red, no orange and slightly ruffled she had a bit of dirt on her left cheek and white sherbet on her green jumper but for some reason her Cheshire cat-like smile made none of this matter. She stuck out her hand abruptly and spoke

" Hey I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley"  
I grasped her hand and smiled back, as I gazed at her jumper I noticed it was emblazon with a big black G, normally I would have found this tacky but somehow this strange girl made it endearing.  
" Hello, I'm Eris" I eventually replied. She then grabbed my elbow again and led me over to a group of people that were sat on the sofas closest to the fire.  
"Guys" she exclaimed, they all turned around almost in unison.  
"This is Eris she's just joined us, she's new" she continued to gesture wildly at me and about me until a slightly bushy haired witch managed to get her to be quiet. Defeated Ginny sat down with a huff in between the curly haired witch and a boy with very messy black hair and spectacles, I remained standing feeling very awkward. Seeing this, the curly haired witch stood up and introduced herself and everyone else.  
"Hi I'm Hermione Granger" she stuck out her hand and clasped mine gently, very gently in contrast to the redhead who had a grip like a vice.  
" This is Ron" she gestured to a second red head, a boy that I guessed was Ginny's brother.  
"That's Neville and This is Harry and you've met Ginny" She turned to me expectantly but I was still staring at the boy with the messy black hair she had said was Harry, I glanced at his forehead and it hit me like an angry mountain Troll, That was Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, my Jaw visibly sagged, Harry went red around his ears and began to ruffle his hair uncomfortably. Noticing this, I stopped staring and looked at my feet, Hermione having sensed the tension invited me loudly to sit down. We spent the rest of the night talking well them talking me listing, they recalled tails of horrible teachers and annoying ghosts, and I began to feel really comfortable around them which felt a little strange because These were not the type of people I would have associated myself with and though I had only spent an evening with them as I headed up to my Dorm with Ginny and Hermione,the idea that if they had attended Beauxbatons I wouldn't have given them the time of day made me feel increasingly guilty, but I had to keep reminding myself that this wasn't Beauxbatons this was Hogwarts as Dumbledore had said.

Once we entered the dorm I headed straight over to my bed and began unpacking my trunk taking out various postcards of places me and my aunt had travelled and pinning them above my bed, Hermione and Ginny watched me eagerly, but I pretended they weren't. I took my fresh uniform and placed it inside my bedside draw, Rooting through my coat pocket I found a piece of parchment with my book lists and started packing my satchel, according to tomorrow's lessons. When this was done Ginny and Hermione came over to my bed and handed me some parchment, on the back there was a map of Hogwarts, they quickly set about showing me the quickest routes to classes and the great hall. About half an hour later Two more girls entered the dorm and introduced themselves as Parvati and Lavender, we all stayed up a bit later talking and laughing then said our goodnights at around twelve.I slept quite pleasantly until I was awoken by muttering, I checked my clock it was half four in the morning, I was about to ask what was going on until I heard my name said among the muttering. I lay perfectly still, I could hear my name being repeated not my first name but my last, then exclamations of "it can't be" and "she's so nice" I slowly rolled over and saw all four girls huddled over something with their backs to me, Parvati seemed to be dramatically waving her hands in the air whilst Lavender looked frighted, Ginny looked very angry and Hermione had a stern unreadable look on her face.I closed my eyes in deliberation then silently exhaled, slowly I sat up and spoke.  
" What are you doing?" If I hadn't been so frightened the scene would have almost been comical. Hermione let out a small squeak and covered her mouth, Ginny simultaneously fell off the bed in shock, Parvati completely froze as if she had heard a banshee scream and Lavender tried to hide whatever they had been looking at but instead through it on the floor. I stood and walked over to retrieve the item, it was my lesson timetable puzzled I looked up at the four girls. Parvati and Lavender had moved away from me in fear, but Ginny and Hermione had stayed stock still with matching looks of guilt on their faces.

I gulped then spoke " Why do you have this?" Silence." Why do you have this parchment" I repeated louder.  
Parvati was the first to reply " I went to the bathroom and found it lying around so then I went to go put it on your bedside table bu-"  
"This is private, you can't just look through people's stuff" I interrupted slightly angry. Having gained confidence Lavender spoke up  
" Don't act like were the bad guys we've all seen your last name, we know who you are"  
"What does my last name matter?" I exclaimed feeling very frustrated now  
Lavender spoke up again looking equally as frustrated " Your family committed atrocities in the great war on muggles and muggle-borns in this country, then pleaded that they were under the imperious curse and trotted of scot free to France where they were welcomed home as heroes, because we all know over there muggle borns aren't treated with the respect they deserve no matter how much you people pretend they're"  
I was very angry now " You people, are you trying to claim that I treat muggles that way?"  
Parvati looked up from the floor and spoke " The apple never falls far from the tree" she spat  
Tears welled up in my eyes " Is this what you all think that I'm some sort of death eater"  
" No" Hermione exclaimed standing up and grasping my arm " We don't" She finished  
" Speak for yourself Hermione" countered Lavender, Parvati nodded her head in agreement.  
I brought one hand up to my eyes and wiped away some of the tears, then Ginny spoke up "We all have family members we aren't proud of" Hermione nodded as she held steadily onto my arm.  
" Yes" exclaimed Parvati " But it isn't just a few with the Wintertides its every last one of them, rotten to the core it's in their blood"  
That was the last straw I grabbed my coat and wand and hastily left the room still wiping way tears, I could hear Ginny in the distance shouting Down Parvati and Lavender, but it did nothing to quell the sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach. I felt stupid for having no idea about my family, in France we were well respected, my aunt was known for having the Minister for Magic round for dinners. Deep down, I knew that the French Ministry didn't try as hard as this one with muggle and Wizard relations. They didn't impose the Muggle and Muggle-born equality acts until the late 1970 years behind Britain and that had impacted people's feelings about Muggle-borns, created more I had no idea that the French Ministry would openly accept purists after the war and allow them to have high up ministry jobs like they had done my father before he made me feel sick that I had been blind to it all these years because I was privileged, I then realised It wasn't a sick feeling I was genuinely going to hurl. I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach, which was mainly the remains of the sandwich my aunt had brought me in Kings Cross. As I ran the tap I heard a faint rustling behind me, thinking it was the wind I continued my ministrations and placed my mouth under the tap washing out the taste of vomit. Again behind me I heard rustling so slowly I reached for my wand and turned around to find, A girl about an inch and a half shorter than me. She stood there smirking up at me, I lowered my wand.

"Easy cutie" she drawled in a faint Kent accent " I could still be a threat" she winked after this next line. I kept my wand low sensing the joke but still felt uneasy around this girl. She had a neat black bob that reached her shoulders, Porcelain pale smooth skin, Light green eyes and wonderful bone structure If I do say so myself. The smirk never left her face, tucking my wand back into my robes I took a seat on the edge of the great bath in the center of the room. She continued to stare at me I could feel her gaze burning into the top of my head as I began to stare at the floor the sicky feeling returning, after what felt like forever she spoke again her voice smooth and clear.  
"What are you doing roaming the halls at this time of night" She paused then smiled " Secret rendezvous with a forbidden lover?"  
I could feel my ears go red, but I didn't look up, I settled for a shake of the head. From my peripheral vision, I could see her playing with her wand, rolling it through her fingers like a baton but still staring at me, I spoke  
" I couldn't Stay in my Dorm any longer" I followed it with a sniff  
"Did someone let off a dung bomb?" She paused then continued when I didn't reply " Horrible things they should be banned as a prefect you wouldn't believe the amount I come acro-"  
"It wasn't a dung bomb it was my roommates"  
"What did they do she asked" with a tone that sounded almost like concern  
"They don't like my family" I followed the statement with another sniff  
" Why she enquired, are you muggle-born?" I saw her stiffen in my peripheral, I shook my head and she softened  
"Who's your family then? you a Longbottom because I can see why th-"  
" I'm a Wintertide" I whisper, she pauses and for a second I thought she may not have heard so I begin to say it again, but she just waved me off as she continued to speak.  
"You must be shitting me" Her red lipsticked mouth curved into a smile "Good one you almost had me Gryffindor" she began to laugh, I reached into my robes and pull out my books list and threw it at her. As she caught it, I watched her face turn from amusement to shock then surprisingly to admiration, She squatted down in front of me and placed both her hands on my knees to balance herself.  
"Listen cutie" she began " Don't let those Gryffindor bitches give you shit about your family, that house's holier than thou attitude pisses everyone off" I smile at her flippant use of curse words and am reminded how different the students here are from Beauxbatons Students.  
" Your family were great people doing what they needed to in a difficult time, it was crazy back then." I nod my head this was almost Identical to what my aunt had told me.  
"They protest against those who don't see muggles and muggle-borns as their equals and then discriminate against you for being pureblood, what does that tell you about them"  
Not knowing whether or not it was a rhetorical question I just carried on looking at my feet until she places her hands around my face and lifts my head up to her eye level.  
"They're not worth your tears" she wipes a stray one I missed as it runs down my cheek. " Plus they're all fuck ugly so they're probably jealous of your exotic good looks" I laugh and shake my head at her antics, but her face stays the same. " I wasn't joking" she continues " I heard you crying and was about to leave until I realized how hot you were" I continue looking into her eyes which by now I'm sure are my favourite shade of green, the silence could have been cut with a knife but this tension was different from the one with Harry, this tension was very sexually charged. After what felt like an eternity she rose to her feet and extended her arm to help me to mine.  
" We better get back to bed Gryffindor before they send out Filtch" I laugh as we walk to the door, once we reach it she stops and turns to me  
"I'm Pansy by the way" she smirks again  
"Like the flower I ask"  
"Yeah Gryffindor like the Flower" this time she doesn't smirk she smiles for real and she looks beautiful.  
As I stand gazing at her completely oblivious, she reaches in her robes gets her wand and takes it out, this grabs my attention. With a quick wrist movement, she charms a flower out of thin air and hands it to me.  
"A flower from a flower"

As I re-enter my dorm my hand clutched around my new flower for support I am ambushed Ginny and Hermione into a bear hug.  
"We were so worried" Hermione exclaimed voice muffled by my hair, I feel Ginny nod her head. A warm feeling spreads through me, Pansy might be right about the majority of Gryffindors, but these Two definitely break the mould.


End file.
